<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［ONEUS|澔雄］StageBreak2之後 by VLANK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799146">［ONEUS|澔雄］StageBreak2之後</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLANK/pseuds/VLANK'>VLANK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLANK/pseuds/VLANK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>李抒澔要瘋了，他看着那雪白的後腰，他感覺他要是不克制自己一下，他會立刻上了吕煥雄。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［ONEUS|澔雄］StageBreak2之後</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*R18<br/>
*25澔雄</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>今天是拍攝StageBreak2的日子，苦練了這麼多天，就是為了今天能在鏡頭前好好表現。</p><p>吕煥雄作為主舞，其實壓力很大，彷彿大家目光都在期待着他。在排練舞的時候，雖然吕煥雄有努力調整心態，但作為化石line及戀人，吕煥雄那些微小的表情變化卻是逃不過李抒澔的眼神。每次看着吕煥雄緊張焦慮的不知道深呼吸了多少次，李抒澔擔心卻又做不了什麼。李抒澔唯一可以做的是把自己的部份跳好，和努力不去打擾吕煥雄。</p><p>在休息室，當吕煥雄換了衣服走出來的時候，李抒澔的眼就再也離不開吕煥雄了。吕煥雄帶了一個黑色魚網半面罩和穿了一件黑色襯衫，這不是一件普通的襯衫，在雙肩的部份開了兩個洞，隨着吕煥雄的動作，雪白的雙肩若隱若現，黑色布腰帶勾勒着纖細的腰，順着腰帶到後面，系了一個蝴蝶結，蝴蝶結之上背後居然也開了一個洞，完美的腰線一露無遺，相當撩人。其他團員和工作人員發出驚嘆的聲音。「哇好適合你啊！」「好sexy啊！」只見吕煥雄有點害羞胡亂應付着。「總感覺背後涼涼的，好不習慣啊。」</p><p>李抒澔要瘋了，他看着那雪白的後腰，他感覺他要是不克制自己一下，他會立刻上了吕煥雄。他們已經好幾個星期沒日沒夜地瘋狂練習，他已經不知多少天沒碰過吕煥雄了。李抒澔告訴自己要冷靜，這還沒開始拍攝呢。</p><p>工作人員拿着攝影機要拍幕後花絮，吕煥雄就開始介紹自己的衣服的重點。看着吕煥雄還是有點緊張，這時李抒澔開玩笑說那黑色魚網面罩是洋蔥網，果然吕煥雄立刻便笑了。看見吕煥雄表情放鬆了一點，李抒澔也沒這麼擔心了。雖然李抒澔口上沒說，但是吕煥雄心裏知道李抒澔一直默默的關心着自己。別看李抒澔整天在鏡頭前面嬉皮笑臉經常開玩笑，其實李抒澔鏡頭後很細心，吕煥雄知道李抒澔是想舒緩自己緊張的心情。「謝謝。」吕煥雄在拍攝花絮的空檔對李抒澔說。「嗯？什麼？」李抒澔裝傻聽不懂。吕煥雄看了一下四周，在無人會看見的角度，偷偷吻了一下李抒澔。「你這小妖精。」李抒澔笑着，手伸向吕煥雄襯衫背後的洞摸了一下那裸露的腰。吕煥雄微弱的顫抖了一下，看來真的很敏感，「別太超過啊。」「好了，不弄了，準備拍攝吧。」李抒澔寵溺的看着吕煥雄。</p><p>— 拍攝StageBreak2 —</p><p>在結尾問候的時候，李抒澔摟著呂煥雄的腰想說話，誰料到正好趕上呂煥雄鞠躬，緊身皮褲包裹的翹臀就往後撞上李抒澔的下面。李抒澔靠近摟著呂煥雄胳膊回頂了一下笑說「回去幹死你！」呂煥雄嬌笑打了下李抒澔的胸「說什麼呢！」</p><p>漫長的拍攝終於完結了，為了鼓勵6個人的努力和考慮到長時間的拍攝，公司宣布明天可以休息一天。</p><p>「大家都辛苦了！」<br/>
「呼~終於可以好好休息一下了!」<br/>
「下班啦！」<br/>
「回去睡啦~回去睡啦~」</p><p>回到宿舍，其他團員在梳洗完後都倒頭大睡了。在李抒澔的房間，李抒澔和吕煥雄曖昧的抱在一起，兩個人都剛剛洗完澡，穿着T恤短褲。「可以嗎？你很累了吧？」李抒澔不放心的問。吕煥雄沒回答，也許是拍攝完畢令吕煥雄終於可以暫時放下心頭大石，帶着有點放縱的心態，吕煥雄主動親上了李抒澔。李抒澔的嘴唇很飽滿性感，唇形很好看，肉肉軟軟又有彈性的感覺，讓人很想咬下去。啃咬着的李抒澔那豐滿的下唇，吕煥雄抬頭望着李抒澔「我想要。」用他天真無邪的眼神真摯地說道。李抒澔看着吕煥雄用這麼純真的表情說出如此直白的說話，也忍不住了，他把手放在吕煥雄後頸，加深了這個吻。嘴唇因為蹂躪變得嫣紅，兩人帶着點喘氣分開雙唇，拉出一條銀絲，眼目已經染上情欲。</p><p>「哥，我幫你。」吕煥雄跪了下去，手伸向李抒澔的褲頭，把短褲及內褲拉下，半挺的陰莖彈了出來。「已經這麼迫不及待了嗎？」吕煥雄上手摸着李抒澔的肉棒笑道。「喂，別取笑哥，我也是忍得很辛苦好嗎？」「我知道啊～」吕煥雄張開嘴巴把李抒澔的肉棒含了進去，嘴唇裹著陰莖，舌頭在柱身和頂端來回舔弄故意發出嘖嘖的水聲。聽到變粗的喘氣聲，吕煥雄抬頭看上去，李抒澔正微閉著眼，性感的嘴唇微張，喉結微動。吕煥雄壞心眼的輕咬了一下。</p><p>李抒澔張開眼睛掃了一眼，看到趴在腿間努力給自己口交的吕煥雄。挑釁的小表情配上那完美高挺的鼻梁和絕美的下顎弧線，微微上揚，隨着動作在寬闊的T恤領口露出來的精緻鎖骨，真的是勾人得要命。李抒澔腰腹一熱「好了，夠了。」溫柔的摸着吕煥雄的頭。</p><p>讓吕煥雄停下動作，李抒澔一把公主抱着吕煥雄，小心輕放在床上。李抒澔把自己上衣脫掉，撲上去吕煥雄。李抒澔屬於那種穿衣顯瘦，脫衣有肉的那款，平常時看起來挺瘦的，但卻有着線條勻稱的肌肉身材，同為男人，吕煥雄頗為羨慕，上手摸着那精瘦白皙的腹肌，愛不釋手。</p><p>李抒澔拉高吕煥雄的T恤，親吻着脖子，鎖骨，胸前，細細的舔上那略紅豔的乳頭。舒服的快感襲來，吕煥雄被逗弄得欲罷不能，身下的肉棒也抬起了頭。吕煥雄身上傳來淡淡熟悉的肥皂味，明明氣味和李抒澔自己一樣，但在吕煥雄的身上卻像下了蛊一樣，比香水更能刺激他的性欲。一路往下的脱掉吕煥雄的褲子，李抒澔打開吕煥雄的雙腿，拿出潤滑液，雙指溫柔的插進吕煥雄，手指漸出漸進，夾帶著微弱的水聲。</p><p>吕煥雄敏感的身體被刺激得渾身顫慄，忍住顫抖。「嗯啊～唔～」吕煥雄的腰不自覺地扭動磨蹭，「快點⋯⋯」眼睛水濛濛有一些發紅直直地看着李抒澔，睫毛微微的煽動，眉頭輕皺，微張的嘴唇看著水潤可口，表情要多淫蕩有多淫蕩。吕煥雄好像一直都知道自己長得很好看，也很懂得如何好好運用自己的魅力，正如他在舞台上的一顰一笑，一個眼神一個小表情，都能輕易把人的魂勾走。平時是清純少年，但在舞台上一秒就能轉換成勾人的妖精。就像現在一樣，致命的表情讓李抒澔有點把持不住。李抒澔把手指拿出來，用肉棒直接挺進吕煥雄的身體內。「啊⋯⋯好棒~」吕煥雄發出滿足的呻吟。</p><p>這聲呻吟像是催情藥一樣，將李抒澔所有的自製力，都輕易地瓦解了。肉棒整根插入，又猛烈往外抽，不停地摩擦着那柔軟的地方。「嗯～啊⋯⋯」吕煥雄半閉眼睛把臉埋進李抒澔的頸窩，一波又一波的快感讓吕煥雄迷亂喘息著，整個人都控制不住微微顫抖。李抒澔輕咬着吕煥雄泛紅的耳垂，濕熱的舌頭沿著脖子舔了一下。後頸是吕煥雄的敏感點，他抖了一下，側頭露出白皙柔軟的脖子，彷彿勾引著李抒澔在他脆弱的脖子上狠狠咬上一口。因為激烈的動作，李抒澔棕紅色的發尖上有著細碎的汗珠，細長性感的眼睛盯著懷裏被快感充斥全身的人，舔了一下嘴唇。吕煥雄的脖子皮膚嫩滑， 有着致命的吸引力，李抒澔情不自禁咬上一口，牙齒研磨那光滑的肌膚，怕留下咬痕，李抒澔沒敢咬太大力，但對吕煥雄來說，上下的敏感點同時被刺激，真的舒服到極致了。吕煥雄扭動著酥軟的腰肢，嘴唇微微的張開，黏膩的呻吟聲不斷地洩露出來。「唔⋯⋯好深⋯⋯」順從地迎合著的李抒澔攻佔，吕煥雄整個人沉淪其中，無法自拔。</p><p>李抒澔加快了速度，碰撞着吕煥雄體內的敏感點，一下比一下深，吕煥雄被撞的高潮迭起。「啊—」叫聲卡在喉嚨中，吕煥雄揚著下巴，雙目瞬間失神渙散，張大了嘴卻發不出一點聲音，渾身痙攣地射了出來。後穴隨之緊縮，李抒澔低吼了一聲，射進吕煥雄的深處。</p><p>高潮過後一陣暈眩，吕煥雄一臉失神的喘氣，生理淚水從通紅的眼角滑下，無力的靠在李抒澔的肩上，整個人被他牢牢地抱在懷裡。李抒澔濕熱的呼吸噴上吕煥雄敏感的後頸，鼻尖若有似無的磨蹭他的耳朵。李抒澔從吕煥雄的身體裡抽出，濃稠的精液順著臀肉往下流。房間裡彌漫著一股情欲的味道。</p><p>在吕煥雄的額上輕輕一吻，李抒澔略帶沙啞溺寵的說「我抱你去洗澡。」「嗯。」吕煥雄甜蜜的笑。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我真的好喜歡煥雄StageBreak2那件黑色開洞襯衫，大愛頹廢性感風！！！<br/>第一次寫同人文，還要是肉www有什麼不合邏輯的地方大家就當沒看見吧~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>